List of Characters
See also: Portal:Characters A *Abalard Manaspark: A gnome artificer who worked with the Twarc crystals of the Great Green Sea *Adenu Farstride: King of the Norvik peoples of the Northlands *Aerid Vargus: Lord of the House of Vargus *Algar Gubassi: Son of Jenaia and Hamlik of House Gubassi. *Alwyn: A wizard of the Provinces *Anu: A wolf companion to the Quenari Ranger, Flynn *Ardus Blackwell: Baron of Malwyd and Lord of House Blackwell *Aurex: A great golden dragon that gave the wizard, Randelfur, a golden ring. *Aya Norello: Grand-neice of Lord Vykus Norello and wife of Jaryth Argen *Aranis Bromwell: An human artificer B *Balla High-Hammer: Wife of Thurzen High-Hammer *Blackwing: Hanabril Warrior *Black Queen: Leader of the Illith swarms *Borath Sellwater: Penny Monger and husband to Midge Sellwater *Brenna: Adopted Step-mother to Alwyn and wife to Dannu Wyn *Bron: Adopted brother to Alwyn, apprentice to Thurzen High-Hammer *Bronna: Twin sister to Brenna C *Caphar: Escaped Sekketi slave, Scribe and Alchemist in the village of Wyckhurst *Carresh Shadowstone: Malanari Scribe and philosopher D *Dannu: Adopted father of Alwyn *Daris Trejan: Eldest son of King Garvin Trejan *Dorran: Tutor to Prince Tarach Trejan - responsible for his escape from Kel Arn *Draken Rhal: An Infernalist wizard *Duvell Aragon: A wizard of the 5th circle and Lord of the House of Aragon *Dyson Karn: First leader of the House of Karn - reponsible for the expansion of Baron's Gate E *Eddard Callegari: A member of the House of Callegari *Edgar: Familiar of Morgrom Blackbrew *Elen: A Witch of the province of Wyck, occasional lover to the Quenari Ranger, Flynn. *Elsbeth Morentelli: A member of the House of Morentelli F *Fargus: Fargus is a petty crime-boss in the west end of the Narrows in Kel Arn *Flynn: A Quenari Ranger found in the Provinces - usually around Wyck. *Frostmaw The white Dragon G *Gar Wyn: Adopted brother to Alwyn *Garvin Trejan: King of Kel Arn, aka 'The Mad King'. *Gnellwyn Manaspark: An instructor at Tor Gizad *Gothel Boriz: A necromancer within the House of Boriz *Gordyn High-Hammer: grandson of Thurzen High-Hammer and friend of Alwyn. *Gwenyth Aerys: Grand Neice of Duchess Tarsa Aerys H *Hamlik Gubassi: husband of Lady Jenaia and father to Algar Gubassi. *Hathgar Peddle-Sticks: dwarven wand-merchant that accompanies the Silver-Maul Caravan *Hazat Boriz: Lord of the House of Boriz, Baron of Southford I *Illyana: An orc-blooded assassin of Baron's Gate J *Jappeth: Nephew to Midge Sellwater who traveled with her with the Silver-Maul Caravan *Jaryth Argen: Son of Jorah Argen, husband to Aya Norello, Baron of Wyrmsgate *Jaxyl: A Street Rat once under the sway of Fargus who escapes to Tor Gizad to become a Magus *Jenaia Gubassi: Widow of Hamlik Gubassi *Jorah Argen: son of Roric Argen, was the second Lord of Highward K *Krix: "The Weaver", is an inhabitant of the Shard Realm of Umbara *Kurzak Greybeard: A Maestro of a Ludus in Barrel Bottom *Kaelyn: Wife of Bron Wyn of Wyckhurst *Kerrick Trejan: king of Kel Arn during the Shadow Wars. *Kodrick Bromwell: Lord of the House of Bromwell, Baron of the Northwoods *Korra: Daughter to Shawna, Adopted step-sister to Alwyn *Korrani Alba: Wife of Joran Argen, co-founder of the House of Argen *Krissla Trejan: Youngest daughter to Garvin Trejan *Kyson: An apprentice mage serving the House of Alba L *Lelanna: An artificer *Lyam Argen: Son of Joran Argen and father to Roric Argen. Began the construction of Highward Castle M *Magda Silverlock: A Rose Mother who owns the Midnight Rose in Kel Arn *Mara the Midwife: A Healer in the village of Wyckhurst and friend of Alwyn *Marek: An Infernalist Wizard disguised as a Red Wizard of Baron's Gate. Once member of the Gizerad *Maynard of Fallcrest: Prior to a small Gizadi temple in Fallcrest *Mazryth Aragon: Son of Jaryth Argen, born to the Silverhair Bloodline *Midge Sellwater: A Penny Monger with the Silver-Maul Caravan, wife of Borath Sellwater *Miles Aerys: Lord of the House of Aerys and Baron of the Stormpeaks *Morden: A Necromancer and bastard son of Valmar Norello *Morgrom Blackbrew: A Necromancer and Alchemy instructor at Tor Gizad *Morrowyn Manaspark: An Instructor at Tor Gizad N *Nadira: The child Empress of the Kingdom of Sekket *Nellara Blackfinger: Necromancer hidden within the House of Norello as a servant *Nevik: Son of Bronna, eventual member of the Gizerath *Nubbins: A Street Rat under the control of Fargus O *Ormalon: An archmagus that studied Natural Magic in an attempt to reproduce them through Arcane means. P Q R *Randelfur: Older brother to Rhiannon, Uncle to Alwyn, member of the Gizerath *Renezah: King of the Frost Giants *Rhiannon: Alwyn's birth mother and once member of the Gizerath *Ronnith Silver-Maul: A Dwarven merchant that leads the Silver-Maul Caravan *Roric Argen: A lord of House Argen, husband to Lady Cerris of House Gromwood S *Saugromath A Silver Dragon that befriended the wizard Alwyn *Sayentha An ancient black dragon female who guards the Forge of Shadows. *Shaelu Starbow: Ranger, Priestess of Sylvalune and wife of Galen Farstride *Shawna: Dannu Wyn's Second Wife *Silas Fizzlewick: Gnomish Artificer in the Priory of Tor Maegwyn *Skavon Copperbones: A Gnomish Wizard and Life-Weaver responsible for the creation of the Skaven *Stanyr Baelyn: One of the original nine candidates who were invited to study arcane magic at Tor Gizad *Strig: An Owl Familiar to Alwyn *Svallah: A frost witch amongst the Frost Giants of the Northern Reaches T *Talik: Originally of the village of Blackbriar that is a journeyman blacksmith to the House of Alba *Tarach Trejan: King of Kel Arn and High King of the Kels. *Tarquin Fizzlewick: A Gnomish Artificer and member of the Punkin Patch Cabal *Tarsa Aerys: Wife of Miles Aerys, lady of Stormwatch *Tethys: A Wizard and instructor at the Priory of Thornhaven *Thargen Bright-Hammer: A Dwarven Cleric of Gorm and Prior of the Temple of Gorm in the High Reaches *Thurzen High-Hammer: Half-Dwarven blacksmith in the village of Wyckhurst. Husband to Balla *Toman Karn: Duke of the South Marches, Lord of the House of Karn, Baron of Baron's Gate *Trystan Norello: Youngest son of Valmar Norello *Turroch Trejan: King of Kel Arn *Tyrel Argen: Son of Jorah Argen, first born twin with Jaryth Argen U V *Valessa The human form of a Red Dragon Mother who brought Malvoch's teaching to Baron's Gate. *Valmar Norello: Son of Lord Vykus Norello, father to Morden Blackwolf *Vengar Black-Fist: Originally one of the Norvik, he is now a Maestro of a Ludus in south city Baron's Gate. *Vermynath A Green Dragon that lives within the Black Forest *Vorgus Belir: Lord of the House of Belir, Baron of Belirat *Vorrik Hammer-Hand: Inn-Keeper for the for the Rambling Rose Tavern in Wyckhurst * W *Wanda: A weaver and cloth merchant within the village of Wyckhurst *Warden: Warden is a modified servitor golem who possesses the soul of an apprentice wizard *Watchers: An enigmatic trio of extra-planar beings who appear around Arland before a major conflict. *White-Mane: The war-leader of the Ashuka tribes during the War of Scales X Y *Yorrik Fiddlecog: Yorrik was the inventor of the Cotton Cleaning Box *Yestyl Ekron: Wife of King Garvin Trejan of the House of Trejan originally of the House of Ekron *Yolla Norello: Wife of Valmar Norello originally of the House of Morentelli *Yorrik: A wool-driver with the Silver Maul Caravan, originally a cook in the Arnan Army Z Category:Character